walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilly Caul (Comic Series)
Lilly Caul is a character and a former antagonist first encountered in Issue 43 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She is a resident of Woodbury and a member of the Woodbury Army. Pre-Apocalypse For Lilly's whereabouts prior to or as the outbreak began: Post-Apocalypse For Lilly's whereabouts after the outbreak began: Made To Suffer Lilly is seen first in Issue 43 in the Woodbury arena whilst the Governor is making his first appearance to the town after his mutilation from Michonne, Lilly is shocked at the site of Martinez's severed head and disappointed at his manipulation. In Issue 46, Lilly is seen among a crowd of eleven Woodbury soldiers being told about Tyreese's death. She looks shocked either at the news or seeing Michonne coming up behind the Governor and holding him at gunpoint. After the tank goes over the prison's fences in Issue 48, Lilly is ordered to shoot at Rick's family running away. She obliges and kills Lori and Judith Grimes. She then approaches the bodies, ashamed over killing a new born child. She blames the Governor for making her kill them and becomes extremely distraught. Lilly turns on the Governor, calling him a "fucking monster" and hits him with her shotgun, when he falls she puts the barrel of the shotgun in his mouth as the other Woodbury soldiers yell for her to stop, when zombies overrun the group. The Governor pulls the shotgun out of his mouth and knocks Lilly over. He gets up and tries to calm the group, but Lilly gets up and shoots him in the back of his head, kicking his still living body into the oncoming herd of zombies to be devoured. She then leads the other six remaining Woodbury soldiers into the prison and away from the herd. For the rest of the events of the Comic Series, Lilly's whereabouts remain unknown, until her story continues in the Novel Series. For further details see: Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lilly has killed: *Lori Grimes *Judith Grimes (Accidental) *Brian Blake *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Brian Blake She fights alongside her leader against Rick's group and is responsible for the death of Lori and Judith Grimes. Once she realizes her actions caused the death of a baby, she turns on Brian and shoots him in the head, then kicking his body into zombies. Judith Grimes Though she never knew Judith, she felt heavy remorse for causing her death and became distraught. She then killed the Governor because of it, seeing him for the monster he really is. Appearances Comic Series Volume 8: Made To Suffer *Issue 43 (Flashback, No Lines) *Issue 46 (No Lines) *Issue 48 Trivia *Lilly is a playable character in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. **Lilly can be killed by the hero player after killing Lori and Judith in the app but this does not affect her since she is still alive. **Lilly is one of the two comic characters to die in the app whilst being alive in the original media, the other being Benjamin. *Robert Kirkman confirmed in a Letter Hacks, that this Lilly is separate from the Lilly in the Video Game. Caul, Lilly Caul, Lilly Caul, Lilly Category:Addicts Category:Woodbury Category:Comics Category:Tent City Category:Leaders Category:Woodbury Army Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown Category:Reformed